Exotic
by AutumnChe
Summary: This is an OC x James Kidd and Mary x Edward, but primary ocXkidd. This means that Mary and Kidd are to separate people! Anyways... She was a woman who held no emotions and couldn't speak a word. Yet, he was the one who saved her. He was the one she decided she would follow for the rest of her life, after all he made a promise to her one that she wanted to make sure he kept...


**Hello everyone! So a bit of introduction before you start reading. This is an OC x James Kidd. This also means that James Kidd and Mary are not the same person, in this story they are two different people the only connection being that they are cousins! Please bare with me as the story progresses and please leave a review so i know that people are enjoying the story and if there is any questions feel free to ask well anyways lets start off with Edward just arriving at Nassau...**

Edward was a bit disgruntled by the way Hornigold and Thatch blew off his ideals on the observatory. Kidd gave Edward back the map and gave a shrug of his shoulders. Edward let out a sigh before grabbing a tankard of rum and drowning it down in one go. Suddenly he heard a lot of cat calls being called and when he turned toward the sounds he froze. There before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had long black hair that reached well past her knees with parts of it held up in a peculiar bun. Clear blue eyes they held no emotions hidden within their depths bore into his own blue eyes. Her skin was a rich tan with a few scratches that marred here and there. She held no emotion on her face as her gaze drifted around the tavern, searching. His eyes drifted down to her attire which was a simple long sleeved white blouse with a black corset-style around her stomach that went just under her chest causing her chest to pop out some more. She also wore black pants that were a bit tight and tucked into a pair of black boots. The woman also wore a holster for a pistol and one lone sword. She also had one lone earring in her right ear that hung down barely touching her neck it was a beautiful gold piece that held a little red jewel at the end. Edward could really only describe her as exotic.

The woman seemed to find who she was looking for as she began walking towards the person. Edward followed her before realizing she was going toward Kidd. He watched the exchange closely seeing the woman give Kidd an envelope. Kidd opened the envelope and read the contents before a smirk graced his features as he then reached a hand up and ruffled the woman's head.

Edward instantly went up to the two noticing Thatch and Hornigold also stepping forward, "And who is this?"

Kidd glanced up as he placed the letter in his pocket, "Oh that's right ya haven't met her. This is Faye." He replied while extending a hand toward her body.

The woman named Faye bowed a bit before looking back up and placing her hands in front of her.

Thatch let out a slow whistle as he eyed the woman up and down, "Didn't know you had it in ya, Kidd."

Faye tilted her head to the side at the man's remark as she drifted her gaze toward Kidd. Kidd glared at Thatch, "It's not like that. She is a valuable asset to me."

"Sure, sure." Thatch ignored Kidd's comments as he picked up another tankard of rum and began drowning it down.

Suddenly children came up to the cavern and began circling Faye. Faye looked down at the children with a tilt of her head as she watched each one run around her playfully. One little girl grabbed onto Faye's hand as her little doe eyes looked over to Kidd, "Captain Kidd, can miss Faye play with us now?"

Kidd smiled, "Of course, go have fun."

With that the children grabbed onto Faye's hands and began dragging her away from the tavern while telling her all kinds of stories.

Edward watched them go before turning back to Kidd, "So where did you find her?"

"Slave ship." Kidd replied with a narrowing of his eyes as he watched the figure of Faye get smaller and smaller, "Two years ago, I believe, raided a ship for loot to only find it housing slaves." Kidd's brown eyes drifted toward the sky, "30 slaves held on that brig and yet she was the only anomaly. Labeled her as the "Emotionless Doll" a name that was fitting for her according to the other girls. Had no name of her own. Just had that little sign and these odd wearing clothes probably from where she was from. Asia, I believe."

"Asia?" Hornigold spoke up, "I heard that place is filled with gold."

"Hm, not sure." Kidd shrugged, "She can't speak for some reason. Yet, she is skilled in combat. Got to wondering if maybe raised by assassins from what she can do."

"Assassins, really?" Edward remarked with wide eyes, "Her?"

"Better believe it. Named her Faye for it was the first thing that came to mind. She responds to it, so I'm sure she doesn't mind it."

Kidd watched Edward nod in understanding before making his way toward his quartermaster. Kidd looked back toward where Faye had disappeared to. He would never forget meeting her that day. Never forget staring into those lifeless eyes. Never forget that one promise he told her but ever since then she would listen to his every word. Kidd let out a sigh before a smile tugged at his features in which he quickly hid away from anyone else seeing as he drowned a tankard of rum before heading off to find Faye.

Faye currently found herself at a standstill. She looked back and forth between the children whom had split themselves off to girls vs. boys and were currently arguing over what to play. Everything was going fine when they were playing tag but then little Sherry fell and got hurt for being pushed to strongly by the boys and now the girls didn't want to play tag. Faye didn't know what to do. She couldn't speak so she was forced to just stand there silently watching them as they argued. But after awhile she decided to step in by placing her hands on the suppose "leader" for each group and just stared down at them. The two "leaders' looked up at her before letting out a sigh. The little boy, Charles, scratched his head as he looked off toward the distance, "Sorry." Anna smiled before holding out her hand in which Charles took. It seems the arguing had subsided and now they were dragging Faye to who knows where.

Soon enough they arrived on the beach and they forced Faye to sit down in which she did and then watched as each one sat down around her forming a small little circle. One of the girls started telling a story which led all of the children to silently listened. Faye listened as well as drawing in the sand to provide a picture for some of the children as the story progressed. Faye found that the children liked it when she did this during their story time and as time went on she started getting good at drawing them that now she could fully keep up with the stories.

Kidd walked along the beach knowing soon enough that the kids will bring Faye there. Appearently, they liked to tell stories to Faye. And soon enough, he was right, as he looked up ahead to see a group of little kids and Faye. He walked over to them standing behind one kid and stared down at the drawing in the sand. This led him to lift a brow as he tried to figure out what was going on. All he could see was a stick figure doing something with another stick figure he thought, maybe a bird in the air blowing fire? This led him to give up on trying to figure out what was going on as he spoke up, "Okay, kids, Faye has to go."

Faye looked up at her captain before standing up brushing the sand off her pants. She looked toward the children who were groaning and pleading with Kidd to let her stay longer. Kidd just grinned before ruffling one of the boys head, "Sorry, but captain's orders!"

The children mumbled once more before each hugging Faye goodbye and going back to their homes. Faye watched them go before turning toward her captain. Kidd walked toward Faye reaching a hand up and touching her earring while staring at the red jewel. "You've worn this for almost two years... I could always get you another one." Kidd spoke absentmindedly.

Faye instantly stepped back while shaking her head.

Kidd let out a laugh, "Well, okay, then. Come on, I'm itching to get back out on sea."

Faye nodded as she followed her captain, walking slightly behind him as they headed back to their crew.

Soon enough they reached a group of rowdy pirates who were singing and cheering about who knows what. One man noticed Kidd and Faye coming up. He was a large man whom was a former slave. His muscles were huge and bulging but he held a stupid grin on his face when he stood in front of them. He wore tattered clothing saying something along the lines of not wanting to forget where he came from. "Captain and Miss Faye, ready to go!?"

Captain Kidd nodded and soon enough the large man was yelling at the rest of the crew to get back on the ship. Most swam to the ship and others took a rowboat to the ship. The large man, whom they know as Videl guided them to another rowboat. He held out a hand in which Faye took and allowed her to get on the small boat with ease before he began rowing them to their ship. Kidd's ship was a simple brig since he held a small crew and didn't feel the need for anything bigger, but the ship was home and many of the crew enjoyed it. Videl helped Faye get on the ship before taking his position at the steer and yelling at the rest of the crew to prepare the sails and to lift the anchor. Captain Kidd leaned against the railing and watched his crew get to work. Faye stood beside him and watched some one climb the ropes. Within in seconds they were off into the sea. Faye's blue orbs drifted back watching Nassau get smaller and smaller in till it seemed nonexistent.

After awhile the crew began to sing songs which was actually always Faye's favorite moment even though she still held a stoic expression she did enjoy the amusement of them having fun internally. She wished she could express her joy but she just couldn't. She didn't know how. Her gaze drifted down. She still couldn't figure out why she didn't know but she just didn't. Her eyes then drifted toward her Captain whom stood there still grinning at her. Faye went over to him and stood before him in which Kidd lifted a hand patting her head, "A bunch of idiots right?"

Somehow he just knew what she was thinking. After two years of spending time with him he began to pick up on things from her. How? She wasn't sure. Her expression never changed yet somehow he was able to look deep inside her and figure out what she was wanting to express even if she didn't say anything. Plus he made a promise to her. A promise she was still holding out to him. Her gaze drifted back to the crew. For two years, these people became the people she cared about. The people she was willing to protect.

"Where we off to Captain!" Videl grinned over at them with a wide smile while he kept the ship heading straight.

"Ah, who knows?" Captain Kidd grinned as he stopped patting Faye to lean back into the rail with his brown eyes staring into her blue, "Where you want to go, Faye?" He smiled gently.

Faye shrugged her shoulders as she drifted her eyes out to sea.

"Well then..." Kidd stood up straight brushing the dust from his pants, "I guess wherever the sea takes us..."

* * *

 **Well since I'm on an assassins creed gaming spurge and since I had to start all over due to my old ps3 breaking i had to start a new game so i thought why not do a fanfic as well so that is what led to this so if things go as planned then this should be getting uploaded every few days or weekly at least i'll try to keep up with it but i do hope ya enjoy and please bare with it because its only the first chapter well have a great day~**


End file.
